A turbine housing for a combustion machine, which is substantially formed from a hot gas duct through which the hot working gases flow, is known from the prior art. Because of such operation, a cladding made of a heat-resistant material is preferably provided on the inner wall surface of this hot gas duct in order to prevent the remaining metal surface of the housing from coming into direct contact with the hot working gases. This heat protection cladding conventionally consists of a plurality of partial segments which are arranged in the circumferential direction on the inner surface of the turbine housing, such that they form a ring in and of themselves. So as to avoid problems of thermal expansion at high temperatures, the respective partial segments are spaced apart from one another in the circumferential direction.
A turbine housing known from EP 1 225 308 B1 consists of a segmented ring having a plurality of split partial segments which are arranged on the inner wall of the gas turbine housing, at predetermined intervals in the circumferential direction, such that the partial segments form a ring which is in operative connection with the rotor blades. Each of the partial segments has, in the circumferential direction, two end faces which face the ends of the adjacent partial segments. In this context, at least one of the end faces of the partial segment has a transition surface which is in the form of a cylindrical or spherical surface. The purpose of this publication is not therefore to attack the spacing of the individual partial segments with respect to one another, as known from the prior art, but to provide a different design for the transitions of the individual end faces of the partial segments in the circumferential direction, with the aim of having an effect on the gap flow with respect to the rotor blades.